Sinful Dreams, Heavenly Reality
by ICameISawIFailed
Summary: Bradly awakes from a sinful dream and the only one there to comfort him is the one who caused his problem in the first place. -BRATTERS-


_Starting Note: I've wanted to write a Bradley/Butters (Bratters) story for awhile now and I've finally gotten around to actually doing it. I would be at a friend's house tonight but I have a really bad ear infection so my mom made me stay home. Doesn't that make you guys lucky? Anyway, this is a Bradley/Butters (Bratters) story and contains yaoi (boy/boy romance), if that's not your cup of tea, please read no further than this note. If you like this sort of thing, keep reading. Reviews and favorites are appreciated. Enjoy! This story is rated M for mature due to slight sexual content (nothing overboard in this story, just a little sexiness) and ideologically sensitive material._

_

* * *

_

"Ahh," Bradley exclaimed, twitching softly, quickly moving his thumb to his mouth to chew on the tip. "B-bad thoughts! Gahh, bad thoughts!"

"B-Bradley?" Butters asked gently, perking his head up from his pillow. He looked around the dark room for a brief moment before his baby-blue eyes adjusted to the lighting. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he bent over the railing of the top bunk of his and Bradley's bunk bed. "Bradley? What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I just had a dream. Oh God! I'm an abomination to God!" The slightly taller blonde twitched, biting down even harder on his thumb, causing the digit to bleed lightly.

A fifteen-year-old Butters shimmied down the ladder of the bunk bed that the two "bi-curious" boys shared. Being the kind-hearted, compassionate teen he was, Butters took a seat next to Bradley, patting him on the back.

"You're not an abomination, Bradley. I have dreams all the time," the bleached-blonde smiled softly, rubbing the other teen's back soothingly.

"Really? You do!" Bradley exclaimed, almost a little too loud. He quickly covered his mouth, hoping no one had heard him shouting. He turned his panicked voice into a shaky whisper. "R-really? You do?"

"Well, sure," Butters happily stated, kicking his legs softly off the edge of the bottom bunk. "One time, Hello Kitty came to my house and took me to this magi-"

"Butters, I'm not talking about those kinds of dreams. I'm talking about, ngh, I'm talking about…" The older blonde looked around the room, leaning into Butters' ear, whispering softly and nervously. "S-sex dreams."

"O-oh," the shorter boy blushed, his cheeks becoming rosy as he looked to the ground. "Well, uh, gee, Bradley. I guess that's only normal for kids our age."

"You mean you've had them, too?" Bradley once again exclaimed, biting on his thumb more feverishly while his free hand gripped onto his curly locks. "Oh Jesus! We're unfixable! God is going to hate us! We… we have to ki-"

"If you say we have to kill ourselves, I swear I'll smack you in the face," Butters warned with unusual boldness in his voice. "If we kill ourselves, God will be even angrier with us."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, I can't kill myself, my parents would ground me."

Bradley couldn't help but give off a small, loving chuckle. He smiled gently at the boy he admired, his hazel eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

"You're great, Butters," the hazel-eyed, sixteen-year-old sighed out, shifting his hips a little, feeling an odd pain shoot through his groin. "Ouch."

"What happened?"

"Oh, oh God! No, no! I'm a horrible person!"

"Bradley, what's the matter?" Butters asked, more concern filling his voice as he moved closer to his accountabilibuddy. Bradley quickly shooed him away, backing up against the headboard of the bed.

"No, Butters. D-don't come any closer to me. I'm having b-bad thoughts!"

"Gee," the younger teen stated, slight hurt in his baby-blue orbs. Despite his friend's wishes he moved a little closer. "They can't be that bad."

"Yes they can. They're terrible, awful. My mind is full of sin!"

"But Bra-" Butters began, cutting himself off as he caught a small glance of his friend's pants. He was slightly shocked for a moment, but his face gently softened as he looked up into Bradley's hazel eyes. "Oh. So that's what's bothering you."

The older, slightly toner teen trembled, shaking his head as if he would shake the bad thoughts straight out of his ears. His eyes widened as he felt Butters hovering over him.

"But-Butters! What are you, ahh, what are you doing? This is impure! We're going to be condemned to hell!"

The Hello Kitty lover sighed softly, running his fingers through his bleached-blonde hair. He shook his head lightly and leaned in closer to the panicking adolescent.

"Let me ask you something. Would you rather be miserable your entire life, going through everyday fighting who you really are just because some people keep telling you that you're confused? Or would you rather be happy with the person you really love and proof to those judgmental people that you're not confused at all?"

"But I am confused. So very, very confused," the dirty-blonde sputtered, chewing on his thumb with all his power until he felt Butters grip his wrist, tugging it harshly away from his mouth. His hips shifted lightly, causing his still very noticeable erection to graze against his undergarments. He hissed in pain, biting down on his tongue. "Ow."

"Well then," the shorter teen sighed, delicately and hesitantly running a hand through Bradley's knotted, curly locks. "Let's be confused together. Let me take care of you, Bradley."

"But-"

"Please," Butters asked with wide, almost begging eyes. He laid himself back on the bottom bunk, shockingly pulling Bradley on top of him with strong force. His baby-blue eyes were shimmering in the small amount of moonlight that poured in through the window.

With much hesitation, Bradley inched closer to Butters' rosy face. He placed a hand on the side of the younger teen's pink-tinted cheek, caressing with his thumb softly. He fumbled slightly, having no idea what he was doing. He leaned in ever so slowly and pressed his lips uncertainly to Butters'. To his surprise, the boy beneath rapidly kissed back, moving his frail hands to Bradley's chest.

"Butters, I feel so wrong," the boy with the hazel eyes whispered softly. He felt fantastic as he pressed his body and lips against the one he had admired from afar for much too long. He felt amazing. And while everything felt so right and in place, he felt like a horrid person. He could have sworn that God was going to strike him dead that very moment.

"Don't feel that way," Butters whispered back just as delicately. He moved his hands to Bradley's pants, gently cupping the bulge with one of his spidery hands. He groped the erection through the fabric, sending waves of both pleasure and slight pain through the other's groin. "You should be proud of who you are."

"A-and, mmm, who wo-would that be?"

"A really nice and thoughtful guy who's just afraid to be himself."

Bradley smiled lightly, arching his back to the slightest degree as Butters began to grope him more vigorously through the fabric of his pants and undergarments. He hesitated for a brief moment before pressing his lips to Butters' neck, sucking on the silky smooth flesh.

"Nhh."

"Bra-Bradley," the smaller boy softly hummed out, playing with the hem of the taller teen's shirt. "That feels nice."

"S-so do your touches," the dirty-blonde moaned, moving his hand to unbutton his pants. He could hear scriptures from the Bible being read in his mind, but he tried hard to fight them. He wanted Butters so much more than he could ever want any girl. He let his pants fall and he wriggled them off his feet so they fell to the floor.

"Wow, you're, um, you're much bigger than I expect," Butters shyly said, his eyes widening as he stared at the erection standing proudly in Bradley's undergarments.

"I'm sorry," Bradley quickly blurted out, scrambling to find his pants until he felt the younger boy grab onto his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm too big for you. I knew this wouldn't work. It's a sign from God. Please don't hate me."

"Bradley, Bradley, calm down. It's okay, you're not too big for me. I'll get used to you. And this is not a sign from God."

"Ahn," the slightly more muscular adolescent moaned as he noticed that Butters had managed to remove his undergarments. He sighed with relief as his hardened member was released from its painful confines. "Oh, Butters. This is so… so immoral."

"But it's so natural," Butters purred warmly, forming his hand to Bradley's fully erect penis. He gently used his thin fingers to delicately and slowly pump the nervous boy's length.

"Je-Jesus! We shouldn't be doing this, nnh."

"You need a release or you're going to be in pain all night," the tinier blonde explained, his face filling with lust as he felt the other's hand graze his groin. He made a soft pant, responding to Bradley's caresses by lifting and shifting his petite hips. "I'm just looking out for my accountabilibuddy."

"It… It seems you need a release yourself," Bradley blushed, pointing out the fact that Butters was becoming more erect. "Can I, um, take off your pants?"

Butters didn't speak, he simply blushed and nodded. His frail hands gripped softly onto Bradley's larger hands, placing him to the button on his pants.

"I'm afraid I'm not as "equipped" as you are."

"That doesn't matter," the taller boy sweetly assured, placing a shaky kiss to Butters' jaw. "I like you the way you are."

The two boys met gazes, seeming to stare into each others' souls. Bradley then abruptly looked away, not even noticing he had tossed the other boy's pants and undergarments across the room.

"Are you okay, Brad?" Butters asked tenderly, leaning up to place a small kiss to the taller teen's pale nose.

"I don't know. I'm kind of confused."

"Only _kind of_ confused? Well, that's better than how confused you seemed to be earlier," Butters pointed out, moving his hips to Bradley's, lifting them up and then moving them back down in a sort of grinding motion.

"Bu-Butters. Mnh, that feels so unhol- actually, nhh, it feels amazing."

"Grind against me, Bradley. I want it."

Feeling slightly reassured by the other's words, Bradley grabbed onto Butters' hips, making soft, slightly awkward humping motions. Scriptures invaded his mind but he shook them away from his thoughts. All he wanted to focus on right now was the one he loved.

"Tha-that's good. Just like that, mnh," Butters panted, his chest rising and falling in time with their humping motions.

"Does it really feel good?"

"It feels amazing," the bleached-blonde gently moaned, sliding his hips upward to force Bradley to graze against his entrance. The slight tickle against his opening caused him to flinch and make a soft gasp-like noise. "I want you inside of me."

"B-but that's such an unspeakable sin."

"Bradley, God will forgive you. Please, please. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to know how much you really feel for me."

Bradley swallowed his faith as he recited scriptures in his head, almost hoping that it would make God forgive him faster. He moved the swollen head of his erect member to Butters entrance. Unsurely and extremely softly, he inserted himself into Butters, moaning and panting gently as he did so.

"Mmh, I didn't know that you'd be this tight… and wet."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

The dirty-blonde almost wanted to feel bad. He was supposed to feel bad. However, no matter how deep down he dug inside of himself, he couldn't force himself to feel bad about this situation. Maybe that's what true love felt like. It felt like nothing else mattered in the world but the bond between two lovers.

"N-no. No, it doesn't. I think… I think I love you, Butters."

"I… I don't think I love you, Bradley," Butters said delicately, leaning into Bradley's ear, kissing the lobe with warm passion. "I _know_ I love you."

* * *

_Ending Note: Gah, I hate myself for the ending. It's so horribly cliché! Oh well. Gee, here it is five in the morning again and I'm still up working on stories. Well, I'm off to finish a few quests in "World of Warcraft" and then I'm going to bed. Also, I only proofread this twice so it probably sucks. But, I'm sick and exhausted so please give me a break if you find any errors. Until next time, fanfictioners. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
